


Eternity, Time, Space

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Apples to zucchini, in the lives of two, that's too, too. (03/06/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This isn't a story, it's an excerption! It's all excerpts from Non N. Tahtee's precious 500k novel. Really.  


* * *

Chapter 1: paragraph 3

"Take off all your clothes, except your boxers, Trip."

"What'd ya say to me, Malcolm? Ask me ag'in, but this time let me hear a 'please' somewhere in that sentence." 

Chapter 2: paragraph 9

"Did you ever jerk off into a paper bag?" 

Chapter 3: paragraph 11

"I'm puzzled here, Trip, perhaps you can help me understand?"

"Well, sure, darlin', give it my best shot, ain't nothin' we good ole southern boys cain't teach you English boys."

Grimace. "All right, Trip. What's the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of the end, and the end of every place?" 

Chapter 4: sentence 1

"I'm still thinkin', Malcolm. It'll come to me." 

Chapter 5:

"I've been in this situation before, Jon..."

"Oh, yeah, Trip?"

"Yep, a man, in my bed, gaspin' for breath and screamin' my name."

Archer arching a brow, "I take it that man was Malcolm."

Hmmph. "Well, of course, ain't no other. Why in the worl' ja think otherwise, Cap'n...do you take me fer a rat?"

"Yeah, but Trip, I always figured Malcolm was just doin' all that gaspin' and screamin' because you didn't hold the pillow down over his face long enough to suffocate him..."

"Cap'n...Jonathan Archer! I always knew you was gifted...half a brain, Jonny, you just got half a brain." 

Chapter 6: paragraph 7

"Oodgay orningmay, earday. Owhay areyay youay?"

"Inefay, inefay, Mal." 

Chapter 7: paragraph 14

"It's the head of my dick that's stimulates me, Mal, my shaft ain't got much nerve endings."

"Oh...REALly?" 

Chapter 8: paragraph 37

"Malcolm, I'm sick and tired of you bein' brainwashed by some insane psychotic babblin' I'm-taking-over-the-known- universe villain. Why cain't ya just once be either cursed by a witch's spell and breakin' it has to involve me boinking ya silly...or else you're sufferin' selective amnesia...just once in a great occasion...why. caint' it be...that. way...ever?" 

Chapter 8: paragraph 38

"No, Trip, it was you who had the amnesia! Remember when the Trigonian dragon-king knocked you on the head with a nutcracker, and you woke up in bed the next day asking me, 'Who am I, more importantly, who are you, darlin', and why are you in my bed, but is this _my_ bed? I can't remember where I am, nor who you are...'" 

Chapter 13: paragraph 4:

"I'm falling, and I can't get up."

...remained very still, locked together as one man until...

...heard the rhythm of two heart-beats, pulsing as one...

...moved slowly into a thrusting...

Chapter 15: paragraph 8

...flicking tongue against his...

...coaxed his lips to open against the gentle assault...

...weaved his fingers among the silky blond hair...

...whimpering...

...sweet crevice of his mouth...

"Oh god, oh god, oh god,"...ecstatic shudders...sweet ripples up his spine...

Chapter 16: paragraph 2

"Malcolm, you put the 'ho, ho, ho' in Christmas. Wanna lick my candy cane? Yule love it, Malcolm. Get it? Get it? Wye you ell eee."

Fingers ghosting across lips. "Got it? Got it. Ride me like a reindeer, Trip." 

Chapter 17: last sentence

"Ain't misbehavin', I'm savin' all my lovin jus' fer you." 

Chapter 18: first sentence

"Malcolm Reed, you're not a normal person." 

Chapter 19: paragraph 24

"I love ya, Travis, and we'd be _you know_ , if it weren't fer Malcolm. I love the li'l guy, but I sure do like men tall and black just like my mornin' coffee." 

Chapter 20: paragraph 3

"Name's Reed, sir. Malcolm Reed. I'm sure you've seen a grown man naked before."

Gulp. 

Chapter 21: paragraph 18

"First you saute some onions, garlic, and zucchini in some EVOO, add some oregano, basil, some chopped plum tomatoes, and a mashed banana." 

Chapter 22: paragraph 2

"Didn't know you was so superstitious, Malcolm...about yer elbow, fer god's sakes, tell me ag'in?"

"Dearest Trip...it never has failed. Don't you know if the the inside of my elbow itches it's a sign of a visitor coming...just like yesterday when we were...um...and Hoshi caught us.. you remember how I started grinning?"

"I wondered why you burst out like a ray of sunshine, sweetpea, she wasn't jokin', but you laughed out loud. She was a little peeved, Mal, thought you was ignorin' her..."

"Oh, dear Charles, it was just that the outside of my elbow got itchy, I was so relieved...we only had 10 minutes left on our lunch break, and that meant she was leaving us."

"Which part should _never_ itch, Mal?"

"Left...the outside...means a sign of bad luck, that is...someone dear to your heart will suffer..."

"Can't ya just put some calamine lotion on?"

"No, I just have to knock my right elbow against the bulkhead, and the bad luck changes to good."

"So that's why..." 

Chapter 24: paragraph 7

"Mind your peas and carrots, darlin'." 

Chapter 25: paragraph 14

"You lovesick idiot." 

Chapter 26: paragraph 1

"Are we just living out a cheesy scene from a cheesy movie, or is this real?" 

Chapter 27: paragraph 9

...writhed underneath him...

...hands planted firmly on his shoulders...

...whisper my name...

"Malcolm..."

"Trip, whisper it more...prayerfully..."

...cupped his cheek with the palm of his hand...revelled in the bare skin...

...hands and lips worshipped...

...lips demanded a response...

...skimmed his hands over his belly,,, 

Chapter 28: penultimate sentence

"'All's well that ends well', said Dickens." 

Chapter 28: final sentence

"That's Shakespeare, Trip." 

Epilogue:

"What IS beginnin' of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginnin' of the end, and the end of ev'ry place, Malcolm?"

(Fin of this novelette)


End file.
